Harry Potter y La Mascara
by Rikimaru Black
Summary: mi primer intento de comedia, que pasaria si harry encuentra la mascara como serian las cosas para el y sus enemigos :P opinen si no gusta dejo de publicar despues de todo esta pensando para una historia corta.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y la mascara

_Hola a todos por lo visto las fiestas me causan bloqueo de escritor, y por puro aburrimiento, al estar viendo la película de la mascara, pensé ¿que pasaría si Harry encontrara la mascara? Esto es una historia corta pienso hacerla de un solo capitulo, estará llena de payasadas, tonterías y todo lo que se me ocurra que Harry pudiera hacer con la mascara, si no saben a cual mascara me refiero es la de los comics y la película "The Mask"el comic creo que es de dark horse, si me equivoco alguien avíseme, no soy muy fanático de los comics y puedo tener error :-P_

_Espero que les guste y se rían aunque sea un poco, este es mi primer intento de comedia en un fanfic_

_PD. Si gusta a suficientes personas continuare con esta historia ya veremos que pasa :-P_

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Drk. Rikimaru_

Capitulo 1:

Allí estaba Harry volviendo de su fatídico quinto año en Hogwarts, donde perdió a su padrino y supo que el era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort, allí estaba se sentía rebelde, nunca en todos sus años en Hogwarts, había hecho lo que hacia en este momento en cuanto se despidió de sus amigos, en cuanto paso por Londres le exigió a su tío que lo bajara, y se dispuso a ir a Gringotts a sacar dinero, y por que no intentaría vivir bien quizás entrenar y enamorarse por que no demonios si el será el que salve el mundo mágico, por que no divertirse o morir en el intento.

Como nadie se imaginaba, ya que Harry ocultaba bien sus sentimientos hasta de sus amigos, es que se sentía con deseos de morir, pero algo en el también quería jugar bromas, incluidos a sus amigos y todo el mundo mágico, y por que no a sus tíos, y hasta Voldemort, claro para el serian las mas pesadas.

Una vez que salio de Gringotts un viaje sin problemas ni novedades, con un buen de galeones y dinero muggle, decidió consentirse a si mismo, y comprarse cosas que quisiera, además si moría de que le servia un montón de oro guardado en una bóveda.

Harry ya llevaba bastante ropa, incluso se compro un hermoso reloj de oro mágico, un reloj que con solo pensar que hora era, le diría la hora en su mente, y cuando estaba viendo que mas comprarse, para olvidar que era perseguido y lo tenían como un trofeo en aparador, decidió entrar a una tienda de curiosidades una tienda que se veía muy antigua y era atendida por un anciano que se podría decir era mas viejo que Dumbledore.

En la tienda había muchos cachivaches, pero uno le llamo mucho la atención una mascara de madera que le recordaba al las mascaras que tenían en los teatros y sintiéndose triste y a la vez travieso la expresión de la mascara le recordaba eso, la travesura decidió comprarla, el anciano solo le dijo "mi muchacho esa mascara no tiene magia, pero si tanto la quieres es un galeón".

Saliendo Harry se compro ropa de cuero de dragón y otras cosas, luego salio al mundo muggle y se compro mucha ropa también y después de varias horas decidió volver a casa, después de todo en otra ocasión, podría escaparse y volver a comprar total lo que quería en ese momento es revelarse a Dumbledore y a todo el mundo, si el mundo mágico lo veía como el niño dorado, les probaría que podía ser rebelde y travieso.

Al llegar a Privet Drive, lo recibió la mitad de la orden del fénix que lo estaba buscando y cuando Dumbledore le pregunto que donde estaba Harry solo contesto, "de compras, ya que nunca se les ha ocurrido que necesito algo mas que leer que libros de la escuela, ya que mis "querida" familia me encierra o me tiene como esclavo, claro que a ninguno le importa eso".

Dumbledore vio como Harry estaba enojado con todo el mundo pero sobretodo con el, vio esto como un acto de rebeldía, así que solo le dijo "Harry ve a tu cuarto yo hablare con tus tíos para que no pase eso de nuevo".

Harry no saluda a nadie y sube con sus cosas que compro a su cuarto y lo primero que hace es encerrarse y abrir uno de los libros que compro, a los pocos minutos alguien toca la puerta fuertemente pero el no abre y cuando intentan abrir solo ve la puerta y casi todo menos la cama esta sobre la puerta evitando que abran, lo cual al ver solo causa que se ría por su primera travesura.

Desde afuera de la casa Dumbledore le pregunta a Moody que pasa dentro del cuarto de Harry y este contesta "el muchacho puso una barricada en su puerta, puso todos los muebles en la puerta y esta ignorando al gordo muggle, el cual quiere tirar la puerta a golpes".

Dumbledore solo suspira, ya que sabe que Harry esta haciendo esto, por lo que paso, y le dice "Alastor, quiero que de cuando en cuando verifiques a Harry, no quiero que su tío lo lastime por lo que paso, ya tiene bastante que pensar para agregar lo que pueda hacerle su tío".

Dumbledore se va y al rato llega Lupin, para vigilar a Harry, mientras este nota que su tío se rindió de tocar y empujar la puerta así que decide ver todo lo que se compro, y entonces entre sus cosas sale la mascara que compro y la mira se ve totalmente inocente, y decide ponérsela ya que como le dijo el dueño de la tienda, no tiene ningún poder mágico.

Al ponerse acercase la mascara a su cara Harry mira un brillo en la mascara que lo sorprende pero no lo detiene de ponérsela, y al hacerlo todo pasa como un remolino se siente muy extraño se siente libre por primera ves en mucho tiempo, tan libre que decide hacerles una travesura a sus tíos.

Ya que en la casa todos están dormidos decide jugarles una broma, mete la mano a su bolsillo para sacar su varita y de ella saca, un martillo, se sorprende un poco pero lo tira a un lado y saca de nuevo y saca un pollo de plástico, Harry esta intentando no morirse de risa por lo que pasa pero decide intentarlo de nuevo y saca una versión cómica de su varita, muy grande y parece mas una varita de mago de feria.

Con una sonrisa que podrías describir de oreja a oreja, y usando su enorme varita empieza a hacer "hechizos" pero no puede evitar reírse en voz baja y con la mano sobre la boca, ya que sus "hechizos" son burla de los verdaderos parece un ilusionista muggle en una fiesta infantil, pero no le importa, se asoma por la ventana y para su sorpresa puede ver a un miembro de la orden del fénix haciendo guardia bajo una capa invisible.

Harry hace otra sonrisa que honestamente se ve como una sonrisa de caricatura, pero no le importa en este momento quiere divertirse y no le importa que digan lo hará, entonces decide sacar su propia capa invisible, de su propio bolsillo de nuevo y saca de el un pañuelo, se mira en un espejo y mueve las cejas de arriba a bajo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

_(Nota del autor: me tomare una libertad aquí y la mascara no se vera en la cara de Harry, y no podrá quitársela ya, así podrá hacer mas travesuras sin que sepan que pasa, ni que tiene la mascara ni nada, y la mascara perderá poderes ni de día pero funcionara cuando Harry se sienta travieso, funciona básicamente como un amplificador de travesuras :-P)._

Se pone el pañuelo sobre su cabeza y desparece de vista y entonces se acerca tras del miembro de la orden del fénix que reconoce como Dung, el bandido que lo dejo a la merced del ataque de 2 dementores y casi hace que lo expulsen, con una sonrisa malévola y tallándose las manos una contra otra, indicando una intensa malevolencia conjura una caja mágica con unas características especiales, termina de acomodarla para en cuanto intente irse se activara.

Con una gran sonrisa regresa a su cuarto a dormir y esperar que las travesuras se activen en la mañana, vamos mañana será un día sumamente interesante …

Entonces amanece en Privet Drive, y la familia de Harry inicia su día, sin hablarle a su sobrino para desayunar, ya que el fenómeno cerro su puerta no se merece comer, pensando eso Vernon se mete a bañar, y escucha que su esposa le dice que ira hacer el desayuno y ver que hacen tantos vecinos viendo hacia la casa, Vernon le dice que si y sigue bañándose sin imaginarse lo que pasa.

Por fuera de el numero 4 de Privet Drive se ha reunido muchos de los vecinos y todos se ríen y apuntan a la casa, lo que no saben dentro del numero 4 es que todos ven como Vernon se esta bañando y lo peor del caso es que lo escuchan como canta en la ducha, los hombres están burlándose de Vernon por lo desafinado, las mujeres están entre asqueadas por lo gordo que esta y súper entretenidas por que ni cuenta se da que lo están viendo, y los muchachos están chiflándole a Vernon.

Petunia no puede evitar querer saber que pasa para que vean con tanto interés la casa, así que se pone a hacer el desayuno, sin darse cuenta que cada vez que hace un comentario sobre una vecina su cabello cambia de color, así que decide salir y en ese momento saber que pasa por que ser ríen de su casa y al voltear y ver que miran ve a Vernon cantando como si fuera un cantante de opera lleno de espuma en el cabello y usando el jabón de micrófono, en otra situación eso seria divertido si no fuera a su familia la que le hacen burla así que corre gritando a su casa.

Cuando Vernon escucha a su esposa gritar intenta salir del baño pero solo logra resbalarse haciendo que se rían todos los vecinos por el tremendo golpe que se ha dado por no fijarse y ven como petunia intenta tapar a su esposo desnudo desmayado, cuando se ve en el espejo y tiene el cabello de color verde fosforescente con lunares amarillos al ver eso se desmaya.

Dung intenta irse y saber que esta causando el alborto cuando intenta irse, de la caja salen dos manos gigantes y lo agitan por todos lados como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, haciendo que en sus intentos de liberarse llame a la orden como emergencia y cuando la orden del fénix se aparece en el jardín del numero 4, en cuanto tocan el suelo todos se hunden en arenas movedizas.

No importa lo que hagan no pueden evitar solo quedar las cabezas afuera y sin poderse liberar, Dumbledore esta totalmente sorprendido por lo que esta pasando esto lógicamente es obra de Harry, sospechas que son confirmadas cuando sale un cerdo corriendo, con las ropas de Dudley, y miran en la puerta del numero 4 a un Harry Potter que se muere de risa por todo lo que paso.

Dumbledore intenta llamar la atención de Harry y lo único que le contesta es "no tenia idea que los directores de escuela y sus lacayos crecieran en los jardines, como debería llamar a estas plantas tan raras veamos apunta a Dumbledore a esta le pondré "directus manipulus lemonis"", mientras dice eso se ve en su rostro que esta haciendo un súper esfuerzo para no carcajearse mientras los ve.

Mira a Snape y lo apunta con el dedo y dice "y a esta horrible planta le pondré "mortifagus grasus murcegalus", y a esta apuntando a Kinsley a esta es "calvus oscurus auras"," todos escuchan como les pone nombres ridículos en latín inventado, Tonks que por alguna razón se salvo de hundirse así como Lupin están fallando miserablemente en ocultar su risa, mas al ver el predicamento que la mitad de la orden se ha metido y sobretodo que Harry fácilmente ha atrapado a media orden incluido Dumbledore sin ningún problema.

Dumbledore esta inútilmente intentando salir y hacer que Harry le haga caso pero lo ve como directamente se esta burlando de el se acerca a el y le quita los lentes y los cambia por los de el y dice "veo mejor sin lentes, que te pasa viejito, ya no ocupas lentes ocupas telescopios".

Remus esta que se dobla de la risa por la situación y al mirar al numero 4 mira a Vernon desnudo y a su esposa con el pelo verde sobre el, mira a donde esta Dung y lo ver que ya se desmayo por las vueltas que le dan las manos, y mira a la orden y Harry sigue jugando con los lentes de Dumbledore y en este momento le pone unos lentes con una gran nariz, grandes cejas y bigote falso, cosa que hace que Dumbledore se vea totalmente ridículo.

A Snape le hecha encima una lata de aceite de cocina, y le esta haciendo un peinado punk, dios esta haciendo lo que los merodeadores solo soñaron con hacer ha bromeado a media orden del fénix y no tienen forma de detenerlo hasta que el quiera, detenerse.

Los miembros de la orden ya se rindieron a librarse de lo que esta haciendo Harry en este momento tiene un trapo y esta sacándole brillo a la cabeza de Kinsley, Remus tiene que admitir que tiene un sentido del humor algo extraño pero muy divertido.

Después de un rato que hizo lo que quiso con Dumbledore eso incluye sacar una plancha e intentar quitarle las arrugas del rostro, pintarle la barba de varios colores y de alguna manera logro sacar los dulces del director que en este momento esta comiéndose frente a el y platicando, sin hacerle caso a lo que le dice el.

Remus decide intervenir, en cuanto Harry ve que Remus va a detenerlo se levanta y le pone en la cabeza la bolsa de sus dulces al director y usando dos dedos silva hacia la casa, haciendo que salga su escoba volando, en la parte de atrás la jaula de Hedwig amarrada con el baúl y la escoba parece estar sacando la lengua a lo que Harry se acerca y le dice

"buena chica trajiste todo", de su bolsillo saca una especie de botana y se la da a la escoba la cual se la come, Remus no puede creer lo que ve no conoce ningún hechizo que haga que una escoba haga eso, pero parece que a Harry no le importa lo hizo de todos modos.

Remus ve que Harry se acerca a el le da un abrazo y le dice no me busquen voy a divertidme un tiempo volveré a la escuela el día 1 de septiembre nos vemos Moony".

Diciendo eso Harry se monta en su escoba y se aleja como si nada, Remus esta totalmente confundido por lo que paso, pero los gritos de Dumbledore lo sacan de su trance y lo ayuda a salir.

Notas del autor: Que les parece lo odian quieren que no vuelva a intentar escribir comedia o preferirían que escriba más de esta historia hasta su fin dejen sus opiniones y en el grupo de yahoo encontraran una encuesta para ver si continúo con la historia.

Saludos cordiales,

Drk. Rikimaru


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Aun riendo Harry llega a una playa abandonada o al menos que no hay nadie por el momento, aun riéndose por los eventos que acaba de dejar a media orden, sus tíos y a todos los que lo molestaron en una posición muy incomoda, pensando cuanto tiempo se tardaran en sacar a las feas plantas del jardín de su tía.

Viendo la hermosa playa, el mar Harry se siente feliz este lugar lo puede hacer su hogar, pero aun sigue en modo de travieso, y casi puede sentir que lo observan, cosa que no esta equivocado después de su pequeña actuación en Privet Drive, Moody lo siguió pero no quiere recibir una de sus bromas por acercarse a el.

Pero Harry esta totalmente conciente que lo observan, por alguna razón la mascara aumento su poder al ponérsela, realmente no le importa pero le gusta esa sensación de que nada lo puede detener pero el sentimiento mas grande que tiene por el momento es desquitarse de algunos mortifagos y Voldemort, pero primero tiene que dominar bien cualquier poder que le de esta mascara, aunque se vio en un charco de agua y no la ve en el así que asume que básicamente al ponérsela la mascara se unió a el así que no tendrá problemas con que se la quiten.

Harry siente como aparece otra persona cercas de Moody, y claramente siente quien es esa persona es Tonks debió ir a chocarlo para ver si estaba bien, aunque se sorprende que lo pudieron seguir o localizar tan fácilmente, así que se concentra y saca su varita y siente que hay magia sobre ella.

Moody esta viendo al muchacho Potter usando un telescopio portátil, y mira que esta viendo su varita con interés, pero mas que nada pone una cara que le da escalofríos mas después de ver lo que le hizo a Dumbledore y los demás tontos que fueron tan descuidados para caer en ataques de bromas.

Harry voltea a ver directamente a Moody, y mueve las cejas de arriba a bajo y poniendo una sonrisa muy maliciosa, y pone su varita en el suelo y empieza a mover las manos y de repente de la varita salen varias luces.

Moody siente como los hechizos de rastreo puestos en la varita del muchacho Potter, desaparecen en si lo siente muy violentamente tanto que Tonks tiene que ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie,

Harry se ríe muy contento logro quitar los hechizos de su varita, tiene una buena idea quien los puso y eso definitivamente se merece otra broma, pero eso será mas adelante, ahora tiene que hacer su nuevo hogar, con una expresión de travesura se arremanga las mangas y empieza a hacer un castillo de arena, toda una obra de arte se tendría que admitir si no se considera que la entrada solo mide 15 centímetros.

Moody y Tonks miran entretenidos a Harry jugar en la arena pero su expresión cambia cuando ven que Harry intenta entrar al castillo, cosa que seria mas impresionante que solo choca contra el como si estuviera hecho de piedra.

Harry se da cuenta de dos cosas 1.- es muy grande para el castillo y 2.- compacto tanto la arena que básicamente es una piedra, pero no lo va a detener eso vuelve a sacar su varita, y mira a donde esta Tonks directamente y mueve sus cejas de arriba a bajo varias veces, con varios movientos sumamente ridículos de su varita el castillo de arena empieza a cambiar, crece, incluso la parte donde esta se separa de la playa y empieza a crearse un castillo.

Moody y Tonks no pueden creer lo que están viendo, Harry Potter con ningún esfuerzo esta creando un castillo no tan grande como Hogwarts pero si bastante grande, además que estarlo creando de arena pura y cuando mas sorprendidos están por ver lo que hace Harry, miran como Harry esta vestido con ropas italianas con un sombrerito muy típico de los que están en las góndolas cantando y remando, y cuando menos se lo esperan pone un pie en la recién formada isla con el castillo y da un gran empujón separando la isla de la playa.

Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Harry empieza a empujar su recién formada isla con todo y castillo, cantando un muy desafinado "!OOOOOOOOH SOLE MIO¡", Tonks quiere caerse de risa ya que realmente no puede creer, Harry Potter acaba de hacer algo que se considera imposible ya que básicamente cambio completamente un castillo de arena a uno real, con todo y su isla y cualquiera pensaría que es imposible lograr algo así pero no, de nuevo esta probando que con el las reglas se van por la ventana.

Mientras Harry sigue remando su isla con todo y castillo, y después de un rato de estar cantando y moviendo la isla así parezca imposible, pero de repente ya que esta como a 20 metros de la playa de repente la isla no avanza mas, cosa que encuentra sumamente divertida Tonks, y hasta piensa ir a ayudarlo por ridículo que suene eso, pero antes que salga detrás del árbol de donde estaba viendo todo Harry esta empujando mas fuerte su remo y haciendo caras ridículas de esfuerzo.

Cuando para supresa de Moody y Tonks, en lugar de seguir avanzando la isla por el mar Harry logra darle un gran empujón y la isla completa con todo y castillo empieza a volar lentamente.

Moody solo puede voltear a ver a Tonks con gran sorpresa y le dice "y ahora como lo seguimos, aparte que lo que hizo es básicamente imposible, la energía que necesitaría para hacer algo así, ni Dumbledore podría hacer algo así".

Tonks esta totalmente asombrada es verdad recordando las clases de transfiguración, el tamaño del objeto es similar a la energía que necesita para hacer el cambio y se requiere mas energía para mantener el cambio y obviamente la transformación no esta regresando a lo normal ya que tiene idea de vivir en el o algo por el estilo no entiende como, lo ha hecho.

Viendo que no podrán alcanzar a Harry, ya que pasaron casi 15 minutos preguntándose como lo hizo, Moody hasta fue a revisar donde creo el castillo, y encontró mucha energía mágica, suficiente para volver loco su detector, pensando que lo mejor por el momento es ir a reportarse con la orden, Tonks y Moody se aparecen a los cuarteles de la orden.

En los cuarteles de la orden todos están en estado de pánico, los Weasley, sobretodo Molly esta muy preocupada por Harry, Ron y Hermione están preocupados por el claro que aunque no lo admita Ron esta algo molesto ya que decidió hacer una gran broma y no aviso a nadie, sentimiento que comparte con los gemelos Fred y George que piensan que es lo mas gracioso que han visto ya que Harry logro, hacerle una gran broma a media orden del fénix y sobretodo logro escapar.

Dumbledore esta totalmente pálido cuando escucha lo que Moody y Tonks le cuenta que hizo el muchacho eso es prácticamente imposible de hacer lo mas grande que logra el mismo transfigurar es un elefante y ese dura unos minutos y le toma mucha de su energía, y que el muchacho hiciera eso es casi imposible ni Merlín tenia tanto poder, se cuenta que incluso el podía hacer una casa completa del lodo o piedras y la hacia casi permanente tenia que darle energía contaste mente para que no volviera a ser lo que era.

Si fuera otra persona como Dung o los gemelos pensaría que le están haciendo una broma o hasta estaba borracho, pero eso es casi imposible de creer, la reacción de Snape es lógica decir todos los insultos al padre de Harry, ya todos están tan acostumbrados a que haga eso que básicamente es ignorado, todos saben que en el fondo quiere maldecir a Harry pero como no tubo ni oportunidad pues se conforma con ofender al padre de Harry.

Mientras Harry esta muy tranquilo, desempaco todo lo que se llevo con el le dio un recorrido a su casa, con Hedwig que de inmediato tomo gusto por ver las nubes sin estar volando y tomo su lugar en una ventana muy cómoda mientras Harry miraba el mundo desde el cielo, se pregunta muchas cosas, como pudo hacerlo, y la única respuesta que le viene a la mente es que la mascara tiene algo que ver, intenta quitársela y ve que no esta sobre su cara.

Lo único que siente de diferencia es que siente una cantidad ilimitada de poder y lo que más le gusta de la situación es que el único límite que parece tener es su propia imaginación, lo que le encanta con ese poder podrá poner en su lugar a muchos de los que le han hecho mal.

Al estar un par de horas en el castillo que por alguna razón esta algo vació, solo el y Hedwig decide que es buen momento para ir a visitar el callejón Diagon, total si Dumbledore o Voldemort quiere molestarlo tendrán que vérselas con sus nuevos poderes.

Con solo desear aparecerse nota que puede hacerlo, como todo en sus nuevos poderes básicamente solo tiene que pensar en lo que quiere y la magia lo logra, así que después de practicar por todo el castillo, asustando un par de veces a Hedwig, quien no toma amablemente el segundo susto, se lo demostró dándole algunos rasguños y un par de mordidas.

Harry llega al punto de aparición del callejón y sin ninguna preocupación empieza a ver las tiendas pero recuerda que no tiene mucho dinero, así que va a Gringotts, ya dentro del banco se le ocurre hablar con el encargado del banco, y cuando se identifica como Harry Potter de inmediato le dan paso a la oficina del encargado del banco.

Una ves en la oficina de Racknar, Harry le pide un favor a Ragnar, le pide que hagan el ritual de herencia el cual le dirá si hay mas bóvedas que no sepa bajo su control, Ragnar no entiende por que pide eso pero en realidad no afecta para nada a Gringotts.

Harry decide hacer eso después de leerlo en uno de sus libros, además que tiene una muy buena idea que Dumbledore le oculta algo y quizás tenga que ver con su herencia ya que todos los viajes que ha hecho a su bóveda esta igual, no importa cuanto le saque siempre ve hasta mas dinero en la bóveda así que después del ritual pedirá un conteo completo de sus cuentas.

Mientras un ser travieso que fue desterrado del reino de su padre mira a la tierra y mira al nuevo portador de su mascara, y ve que es el perfecto elegido en si es descendiente de el, cuando en una travesura bajo a la tierra y inicio una familia, usando su conexión la mascara ve la vida de su desentiende y como no tiene nada que hacer decide liberar todo el poder de la mascara en el, si lo hace el muchacho dejara de ser un poderoso hechicero y se convertirá en un semi-dios.

Y si las cosas salen como deben quizás, se convierta en su heredero total esta muy cansado de esta dimensión quizás sea mejor dejarle todo su poder a el, y irse a la siguiente aventura.

De regreso en Gringotts, Ragnar tiene listos lo que necesita para hacer el ritual de herencia en Harry, así que le dice "señor Potter por favor usando esta daga deje caer 6 gotas de su sangre en el papiro que tiene frente a usted, el papiro esta tratado con una poción especial que usando su sangre identificara, cualquier bóveda que posea en nuestro banco".

Harry toma la daga y hace una pequeña cortada y permite que caigan las gotas de sangre que Ragnar le pidió y cuando termina el papiro brilla dorado por más de 20 segundos y cuando termina empiezan a salir letras y números indicado las bóvedas que Harry posee en Gringotts, para su supresa se están dibujando bastantes.

Ragnar se sorprende, sabia que la familia Potter era una familia muy rica y los Black también son una familia muy ricas y tienen muchas bóvedas, pero lo que mas le sorprende es que el muchacho es heredero de la familia Ikol una familia muy antigua que desapareció sin herederos, al menos eso pensaba su bóveda es mas antigua incluso que la de los fundadores y la mas grande de todo el banco.

Harry ve con tristeza que las bóvedas de su padrino ya están reconocidas como de el, y por lo visto tiene bastantes bóvedas así que le dice a Ragnar "disculpa Ragnar, no seria mucho problema pedir un estimado total de mis cuentas, me gustaría saber cuanto capital dispongo".

Ragnar lo mira como si fuera lo mas increíble que le han dicho y le dice "señor Potter¿usted no tiene idea de la cantidad de dinero que tiene solo por parte de la familia de sus padres?" Harry solo mueve la cabeza negando conocimiento y Ragnar solo le puede decir "como es posible eso usted señor Potter con solo la fortuna de su familia es fácilmente el hechicero mas rico de Inglaterra, ahora con la fortuna de su padrino agregada es fácilmente el hechicero mas rico de Europa, lo que mas me sorprende es que es heredero de la fortuna Ikol, con el ultimo estimado de mas de 400 billones de galeones en metales preciosos, joyas y antigüedades, usted es el hechicero mas rico de todo el mundo, fácilmente es el hombre mas rico de la tierra".

Harry casi siente que lo abofetearon, nunca había escuchado esa familia, pero obviamente era una familia sumamente adinerada así que decide preguntarle a Ragnar "disculpa Ragnar ¿me podrías informar de la familia Ikol, realmente nunca había escuchado ese nombre".

Ragnar mira a Harry y le dice "con gusto señor Potter, la familia Ikol era una familia muy antigua se le consideraba antigua ya en el tiempo de los fundadores, pero no aquí en Inglaterra, el fundador de los Ikol venia de noruega, según recuerdo eran de desentendía vikinga, si no malinterpreto lo que tiene este inventario en la bóveda hay muchas antigüedades vikingas y gran parte del tesoro que trajo consigo en su gigantesco barco, según veo en los registros, la cabeza de la familia Ikol se separo de su familia y decidió crear su propia familia lejos de las costumbres bárbaras de su familia y vino a Inglaterra para eso, según los registros familiares durante el tiempo de los fundadores el fundador de la familia desapareció, y la familia algún tiempo después, la cuenta fue congelada después de 400 años pero cuando fue abierta fue con ordenes muy especiales, de jamás liquidar la cuenta al menos que el jefe de la familia Ikol lo autorice, casi parece que te esperaba".

Harry solo mira el papiro, a Ragnar y no puede evitar pensar que su pequeña broma se la jugaron a el mismo, sus antepasados ya que esta seguro que la quijada casi esta en el suelo por la supresa.

* * *

Notas del Autor: bueno por lo que veo les gusto y aqui un regalo atrazado de navidad el segundo capitulo espero que les gusten las payasadas que escribo :-P 

Saludos y felices fiestas

Drk.Rikimaru


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Una vez arreglados todos sus asuntos en Gringotts, sale a hacer unas muy necesarias compras, en uno de sus bolsillos trae una bolsa mágica de Gringotts, de la cual puede sacar dinero a placer de su bóveda sin tener que bajar cada vez a la misma, también trae con el, una tarjeta de crédito muggle y una chequera, para cualquier tipo de cosa que crea que necesite comprar.

Estando en el callejón compra primero que nada un baúl de hechicero con varios compartimientos, y bastantes opciones de seguridad, ya que sabe que Ron le gusta sacar cosas de su baúl sin permiso y una buena descarga eléctrica seria una buena broma cuando lo intente.

Harry sonríe pensando en la cara que pondrá Ron al recibir la descarga, mientras piensa eso Harry decide comprarle algunas cosas a Hedwig para ver si lo perdona por los sustos que le dio en el castillo y termina comprándole bastantes bocadillos para lechuzas, y hasta un par de perchas nuevas.

_Mientras tanto en la mansión oscura, la base de operaciones de Voldemort_.

Voldemort planea un nuevo ataque a los tontos del mundo mágico pero esta vez para hacer que le teman más el mismo guiara el ataque, ya que no confía en ninguno de sus mortifagos para conducir el ataque.

Harry esta muy contento haciendo compras que siempre quiso hacer, tanto en el callejón como en Londres muggle, lleva el nuevo baúl lleno casi a tope, cosa algo difícil ya que es un baúl mágico, y decide pasar a ver si hay algún libro que le interese que se le olvidara en su primera compra en la librería.

Cuando Harry esta a punto de irse de la librería donde compro algunos libros extras para leer, se escuchan como cuando se hacen palomitas indicando que un gran grupo personas se apareció en el callejón Diagon, Harry no le pone mucha atención por que no es raro que aparezcan grupos en el callejón, pero rápidamente cambia de idea cuando escucha una gran explosión y gritos del callejón.

Mientras esto pasa desde el castillo en las nubes el nuevo hogar de Harry, un ser con ropas algo estrafalarias, recorre el lugar con una cara de orgullo por lo que su desentiende ha logrado con solo ponerse la mascara, y pensar que la mascara solo esta usando un 4 por ciento de todo el poder que puede usar, por eso decide liberar todo el poder de la mascara esta feliz con lo que ha logrado con muy poco poder, no puede esperar ver lo que hará con todo el poder, pensando eso libera todo el poder de la mascara después de todo, el muchacho será su sucesor.

Harry esta apunto de salir de la librería cuando siente una gran onda de poder saliendo de su cara y de inmediato piensa en la mascara, pero la onda de poder no le duele solo siente como si tuviera suficiente poder para hacer que el mundo cambie a su gusto, por una parte le gusta la sensación pero por otra quiere usar ese poder para detener a Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos.

Pensando eso sale vestido totalmente en cuero, con pelo muy corto y lentes oscuros, no pudo evitarlo antes de irse de la casa de tus tíos vio la película "El Exterminador" así que sale haciendo su mejor imitación de Arnold pero antes de irse, voltea a ver al encargado de la librería y solo dice con mucho acento "Volveré".

Por dentro Harry esta que se muere de risa por su payasada, y otra parte de el esta algo nervioso por lo que esta apunto de hacer.

Pero con paso muy seguro camina a donde están las explosiones, y muy tranquilo empieza a atacar al gran grupo de mortifagos con gran facilidad ya que todos son atacados por las cosas más increíbles por ejemplo un grupo de 4 mortifagos, son atrapados por una gran planta que por el momento los esta golpeando como si fueran moscas, otro grupo esta peleando con sus sombras que al parecer les tomo gusto por patearlos por la espalda.

Y así Harry sigue avanzando rompiendo los ataques de los mortifagos a los compradores del callejón, cuando ve que un grupo de 10 mortifagos van a atacar a una madre y sus 2 hijas Harry se molesta bastante y con solo pensarlo cambia su ropa y esta vestido haciendo imitación a Rambo, otra película que vio a escondidas en casa de sus tíos.

Y antes que puedan hacer algo los mortifagos, Harry brinca frente a ellos y los ataca con una gran metralleta al inicio los mortifagos no sabían que estaba haciendo pero cuando vieron que varios cayeron muertos por el ataque empezaron a correr, lo que aprovecha Harry para arrojarles granadas haciendo los pocos que lograron salir sin heridas por el primer ataque queden muy heridos o muertos.

La mujer solo ve a Harry con una cara de sorpresa ya que no esperaba ser salvada, mucho menos ser salvada por un imitador de una película muggle, y antes que pueda reaccionar frente a ella esta una imitación del exterminador, con todo y chamarra de cuero y escopeta recortada al hombro, mira a la mujer y le dice nuevamente "Volveré".

Y con eso Harry vuelve a atacar mientras muchos compradores no pueden creer el nivel de poder que esta mostrando ni una sola vez ha sacado su varita y tiene a muchos mortifagos entre muertos, heridos y muchos que solo están fuera de combate.

Harry realmente se esta divirtiendo acabando con los mortifagos hasta que siente un gran dolor por su espalda y cuando termina voltea y ve a Voldemort apuntándole la varita y con una sonrisa que demuestra todo lo que disfruto lanzándole la maldición, y antes que intente moverse le lanza otra maldición haciendo que caiga en su espalda.

Incluso ya llego la orden del fénix pero no podrán llegar para evitar que Voldemort mate a Harry, viendo eso Voldemort inicia a presumir y a decir "vean a su salvador, caído de espalda como una tortuga sin poderse levantar, vean como es fácil de mata….".

Antes que termine su monologo Harry se pone de pie como si nada le hubiera pegado, y antes que pueda reaccionar Voldemort, Harry le pone un rodillazo en las partes nobles, nadie estaba seguro si el señor oscuro era sensible a esos golpes, pero al darle Harry uno tan duro que la mayoría de los hombres, que vieron la acción, incluidos mortifagos por instinto pusieron sus manos sobre sus partes.

Mientras Harry esta que se muere de risa por la cara de Voldemort, como si fuera posible esta aun más pálido que lo que ya es y parece haber dejado de respirar, pero ve que esta apunto de levantar la varita para maldecidlo, así que antes que lo haga Harry repite el tratamiento dándole 3 rodillazos seguidos antes que pueda reaccionar.

Todos los presentes se ponen muy pálidos por el tratamiento que esta recibiendo el señor oscuro, nadie en su sano juicio haría eso al señor oscuro más poderoso hasta la fecha, pero Harry solo lo ve a los ojos y le dice "que pasa Voldie, pensé que no tendrías pero veo que me equivoque, demonios debo tomar una foto esa cara que tienes vale más que mil palabras".

Harry aparece una cámara fotográfica y su ropa de alguna manera cambio para imitar a un reportero, con todo y sombrerito que tiene un papelito que indica "prensa", y empieza a tomarle fotos a Voldemort, que esta empezando a recuperase, Harry lo nota y antes que pueda hacer algo le da otros 2 rodillazos, ahora si asegurándose de tomar la cara del señor oscuro cuando lo golpea.

En este punto los mortifagos mejor deciden irse, así que antes que Harry pueda evitarlo Bellatrix toma a su maestro y se usan sus portkey para irse de allí.

La única reacción de Harry a esto es reírse ya que se lo tuvieron que llevar, y se aseguro que esos rodillazos los sintiera lo más posible esta seguro que estará fuera de combate por un buen rato,

Entonces Harry recibe un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Moody, al voltear y ver al viejo Auror, siente respeto pero también siente deseos de hacerle una broma después de todo, es el único que no ha sido bromeado por el.

Pero antes que pueda hacer algo Dumbledore y casi toda la orden, lo rodean y Dumbledore con voz muy seria le dice "Harry por favor tienes que volver a la casa de tus tíos, allí estarás seguro".

Harry lo mira con cara de no creer lo que escucha, para empezar acaba de ver como derroto fácilmente a Voldemort, sin recibir un solo rasguño, ya que los hechizos que le lanzaron solo golpearon al escudo que tiene alrededor, y solo lo sacaron de balance, pero al parecer el anciano solo ve lo que quiere.

Harry solo sonríe muy maliciosamente y mira a Dumbledore a los ojos y de repente se encuentra vestido como un gangster, con una moneda en sus dedos y un traje negro con rayas, y al recargarse en el aire todos piensan que se caerá, pero de la nada sale una pared a la altura que Harry necesita para recargarse cómodamente

Y con un palillo de dientes en los labios Harry mira a Dumbledore de una manera que hace que todos sientan escalofríos y le dice "ah si el buen anciano de Dumbledore, el que solo ve lo que quiere ver, digo no puede ser que no vieras que hice que Voldemort huyera y aun así dices que solo estoy seguro con ellos".

Harry mira a Dumbledore unos momentos y antes que diga algo Harry escupe el palillo que tiene en los labios y de sus bolsillos saca un par de metralletas antiguas, las más usadas por los gansters una en cada mano y le dice a Dumbledore "bien si quieres que vuelva con ellos tendrás que llevarme muerto, me oíste muerto claro que no pienso hacértela fácil, por si el gran anciano no lo sabe estas cositas que tengo en las manos pueden acabar con todos ustedes sin problemas, pero claro eres bienvenido a intentarlo".

Dumbledore no puede creer que Harry tenia esas armas con el, claro que las conoce ha vivido mucho tiempo y en ese tiempo ha pasado incluso algunos años en el mundo muggle, así que conoce perfectamente esas armas y realmente no quiere arriesgarse, lo que no esta seguro es que si Harry les haría algo aunque sea para escapar nunca había reaccionado así.

Claro que Snape estaba bastante molesto por la última broma que les hizo Harry y como no sabia que eran esas cosas que tenia en las manos, hizo lo más tonto que alguien se pueda imaginar, atacar a Harry con una maldición.

Harry solo sonríe al ver a su odiado profesor atacarlo así que decide hacerles otra serie de bromas ya que no entendieron que no los necesita para nada, así que cuando Snape lanza la maldición Harry solo se hace a un lado esquivándola pero empieza a disparar cosa que hace que todos se asusten y los que se cubren cercas de Snape lo miren con intenciones asesinas ya que por su culpa Harry empezó a disparar, pero antes que diga algo Dumbledore una de las, "balas" que Harry esta disparando cae cercas de el y la mira no puede creerlo Harry esta disparando dulces y aun así hizo que todos tomaran refugio, Dumbledore ve a Harry y mira que solo sopla el humo a los cañones de las armas y suelta una carcajada que realmente, hace que se sienta un poco tonto ya que cayo en la trampa pero antes que reaccione solo le guiña el ojo y desparece del callejón.

En cuanto se pudo recuperar Dumbledore les hace que todos los presentes y llama a todos a una reunión general de la orden del fénix, hay mucho que discutir sobretodo los nuevos poderes que esta demostrando Harry le preocupan un poco.

De regreso en el castillo de Harry, este esta riéndose que hasta le duele el estomago, ya que la cara de todos los de la orden valió mas de mil palabras, además que logro hacerle daño a Voldemort y un buen daño ya que por lo visto estará fuera de acción por un tiempo.

_De regreso en la base de Voldemort._

Bellatrix esta atendiendo a Voldemort después del salvaje ataque que le hizo el muchacho Potter, su maestro sufrió mucho daño, no es algo que se espere de un señor oscuro, pero después de todo es humano o al menos su cuerpo esta basado en un humano y ese ataque le causo mucho daño, sin que la vea su maestro Bellatrix se ríe tapándose su boca para que Voldemort no la escuche tiene que admitir que el ataque fue sumamente gracioso.

Mientras Voldemort, esta pasándola muy mal no entiende como Potter se atrevió a atacarlo de esa manera, y sobretodo jamás espero que alguien fuera tan salvaje para atacar así y aun burlase de el, definitivamente tendrá que acabar con el muchacho pero por el momento solo puede recuperase ya que el ataque le dolió mas de lo que quiere admitir, demonios no puede ni sentarse sin sentir un gran dolor así que tiene que estar acostado con una bolsa encantada para que este fría y tiene qué tomar varias pociones para el dolor.

Además perdió a muchos mortifagos en ese ataque aun no entiende de donde saco el poder el muchacho Potter, pero definitivamente se vengara de el de alguna manera, pero eso requiere que sane de sus heridas y sobretodo que haga otro par de rituales que aumentaran su poder.


End file.
